Titanic with The Doctor and Rose
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: TEN/ROSE.Based on the movie Titanic.The Doctor uses the Chameleon arch on Rose and she becomes a passenger on the Titanic.Rose finds herself falling in love with the man called John Smith.The Doctor taking the role of Jack. Rose is Rose obvs


**Hey this isn't really part of my other series' or anything.......**

**This is just a bit of a random idea I had.**

**Just so you know, Rose and the Doctor are in a relationship with each other before this adventure started. I suppose you could place it between my series three and series four stories if you wanted but its not very believable.....especially since it's based on a film.**

**But I hope you like it...let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

* * *

Rose stepped out of her shiny black cab and gazed up to see the magnificent spectacle of the Titanic, docked at the port.

Manoeuvring her oversized hat, she elegantly stepped forward, ready to board the mighty ship.

She didn't see the stranger staring at her from behind several boxes of cargo. A stranger who was deeply in love with her. Though she didn't even know it.

* * *

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face as he closed the TARDIS doors behind him.

Moving forward to the console he leaned up against it, compiling his thoughts.

It had been two months since he'd lost her. His Rose.

He closed his eyes and began to remember.

* * *

_The Doctor and Rose ran through the TARDIS doors._

"_Get down," he yelled, tackling Rose to the ground as a green ray hit the console ahead of them. _

_The TARDIS doors slammed shut._

_He lifted Rose to her feet and grasped her shoulders. "Did they see you?"_

_Rose was trembling terribly._

_She nodded._

_The Doctor rubbed his face with his hand and turned away._

_Tears threatened to consume him, but he knew he had to be strong. For her._

_He turned back towards her._

"_Rose, now that they've seen you, there'll be no stopping them. They'll track you in the TARDIS, they need its power, they'll kill us to get to it. I can't let you die Rose. I'll regenerate but I can't let them take you away from me," he said painfully._

_Rose whimpered._

"_What can we do?" she said, her whole body shaking._

"_I've got an idea, but it's drastic......."_

"_Doctor, we have to. I'll do anything, I'm not going to leave you," she whispered tracing her soft palm across his cheek._

"_But that's the point. It's going to mean we'll be apart, for a long time," he said looking down at the ground._

"_How long?"_

"_Three months?"_

"_We can survive three months, you and me," she said lifting her chin so that his face was level with her own._

_He shook his head. "But it breaks my heart being away from you for just a second," he murmured._

"_I know, me too, but if we don't do this....... I promised you forever Doctor and I'm not gonna' break that promise."_

_The Doctor smiled down at her before moving over to fiddle with a dial on the TARDIS console._

_The pair watched as a metal headset was lowered from the ceiling._

"_What is it?" asked Rose apprehensively._

"_Chameleon Arch," the Doctor said grimacing, pulling it lower and placing it onto Rose's head._

* * *

The TARDIS hit the ground bumpily. It had landed.

The Doctor grabbed his coat and stepped outside the doors.

He was in the Titanic's cargo hold, on the ship's lower decks.

Securing the door behind him, he trudged off, in search of Rose.

* * *

Rose walked into her spacious room and gazed around.

She really didn't want to be here. On this damn ship. She would rather have been sitting at home, with her morning tea and a good book. At least then she could escape, let her imagination run wild while reading about distant countries and impossible adventures.

She hated her life. She felt trapped, suffocated. All she longed for was adventure. An escape.

All she knew was a life of high-class events where she was meant to stand and look pretty. To keep her mouth shut. To be an object but never a person. Even before the accident.

Two months ago she had awoken from her coma. Her Mother who she had rarely seen while growing up had rushed to her side immediately.

Neither of them recognised the other at first but had soon gotten into their roles quickly enough. Especially her Mother, who intended on marrying Rose off at the first opportunity in an attempt to regain some of their lost fortune.

Rose had liked Cal at first. He had been polite and had positively swept Rose off her feet, but now she saw right through him.

He was just like the others.

He only wanted her as a trophy on his arm. He proffered her when she was quiet and didn't encourage her interest in painting and reading, calling them frivolous acts.

He wanted a wife to serve him, but that was not what Rose wanted.

She was 21. Young. She wanted to be free.

She strolled out onto the deck of the ship and leant over the balcony looking out onto the lower levels as she felt the engines move into action.

Suddenly feeling the wind in her hair, she closed her eyes and imagined.

Imagined she was some heroine, from a distant land, fighting monsters and enemies.

She sighed.

"Impossible," she muttered, as she felt the warm breeze against her skin and gazed out across the vast ocean.

* * *

The Doctor strolled across the ship's lower deck gazing around at the people upon it.

He knew the fate of most of these people, the lower class. They we're all doomed to die upon this ship and in the icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

He knew he couldn't save them. But there was one person he had to save. The one woman he loved more than anyone in the entire universe.

He strolled over to the ship's outer railing's, dodging one of the ship's officers, walking several small yapping dogs.

Looking up he saw two men sitting on the surrounding benches, chatting to each other.

"That's typical," said one of the men in a strong Irish accent nodding towards the dogs. "That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things."

The Doctor smiled and strolled over to them.

"Some people, more money than brains," said the Doctor.

The two men eyed him suspiciously.

"Like you can talk. Just look at you're suit, you're one of them for sure," said the Irish man quickly.

"Nah," said the Doctor. "Don't have a penny."

"How did you get on board?" said the second man, who sounded Italian, wearing a flat cap.

The Doctor leant in towards them. "Stowaway," he whispered.

"Get away wit' cha," said the Irish man, a grin blossoming on his face.

"It's true," said the Doctor, his hands in his pockets.

The two men looked at each other before turning towards the Doctor and laughing.

"Well I've got to admit, you've got a lot of front," said the Irish man. "Tommy, Tommy Ryan."

"Fabrizio," said the second man.

"I'm the Doctor," he said reaching out to shake both of their hands.

He turned and gazed around the ship, before something caught his eye.

A brilliantly dressed figure up on one of the upper decks, leaning against the railing and staring down at the water. Slowly she unpinned her hat from her head allowing her long blonde hair to fall onto her shoulders loosely. The Doctor watched her as she gazed down at the yellow monstrosity of a hat in her hands. Suddenly, without question, she threw it into the air. It swooped down, floating on the wind and landed in the water below. A spot of yellow in the vast ocean.

The Doctor stood, riveted by her. His Rose.

Suddenly a tall, dark, handsome man appeared behind her and reached out to grasp her arm. But Rose tugged it away from him, flouncing back inside.

The Doctor sighed and turned back to his two new friends.

"If you are really a stowaway then you'd better forget it boyo," said Tommy glancing up to the spot where Rose had just disappeared from, "You'd as like have angels fly out o' yer arse as get next to the likes o' her."

The Doctor shrugged and sat down onto the bench next to them, still gazing over towards Rose's apartment.

* * *

Hours had passed and still the Doctor sat on the bench. It was now dark. Tommy and Fabrizio had long since departed and now the Doctor lay across the bench, cold and alone.

He longed for Rose to be at his side chatting away, or cuddled up in his arms but she wasn't, she was somewhere else instead.

He had deliberated whether to go back to the TARDIS, but without her it just felt empty. The corridors too echoey, the rooms too quiet. He could bare it.

He preferred it up here. At least here he could listen to the sound of the ocean.

* * *

Rose could stand it anymore.

Running across the B-deck promenade, her hair dishevelled and tears streaked down her face she sobbed loudly.

She felt angry...no, furious! She shook with emotions.....emotions she could even bare to understand. Her Mother wanted her married by the end of the month, this woman she didn't even feel the smallest amount of love for, controlling her life.

She couldn't bear to be with Cal, she couldn't promise him her forever.

In desperation she ran forwards, suppressed sobs escaping her lips every now and again. She slammed into the base of the stern flagpole and clung to it panting and staring out at the black water.

* * *

The Doctor gazed at the stars blazing gloriously overhead and sighed. He wished he was out there amongst them, but he couldn't, not without his Rose.

Hearing something behind him, the Doctor peered over the back of the bench to see a figure running past him, towards the stern of the ship. She didn't notice him sitting in the shadows and merely ran past sobbing.

It was her. His Rose.

He stood up as Rose stopped at the railing and clumsily began to climb it.

His hearts beat furiously in his chest.

* * *

Rose leaned forwards, her arms clinging to the railings behind her. She continued to sob, her chest heaving with difficult breaths as an icy cold blast of air hit her body.

She closed her eyes, trembling furiously, ready to let go.

Suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"Don't do it."

Rose whipped her head around at the sound of the voice. Her eyes taking a moment to focus, she stared at the man standing behind her.

He was tall and very handsome. He looked much scruffier than any of the men she usually associated with, so she assumed her was from the lower classes. He was skinny and his hair scruffy, sticking up an odd angles, but Rose immediately felt at ease with him.

"Stay back!" she cried trembling. "Don't come any closer!"

"Take my hand, I'll pull you back in," said the man, a look of deepest concern on his face.

"No! Stay where you are, I mean it I'll let go."

He merely gazed at her for a moment, before speaking. "No you won't."

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will

not do. You don't know me," she shot back at him.

"If you were going to jump you would have done it already," quipped the man.

Rose scowled. He was confusing her.

"You're distracting me. Go away!" she cried.

"I can't, I'm involved now. If you jump I'm going to have to jump in after you," he said shrugging.

"Don't be absurd," said Rose shaking her head. "You'd be killed."

The man began to shrug off his long brown coat.

"I'm a good swimmer, in fact I was so good I won the coveted swimming champion of the century twice in a row back on Gallifrey."

He bent down and began to unlace his odd-looking shoe.

Rose ignored the man's ramblings. "The fall alone would kill you."

"Yeah that's why I'm not really looking forward to jumping in after you," he muttered, "already on my tenth regeneration, can't really afford to lose another. That's why I'm hoping you'll change your mind, come back over the rail and get me off the hook."

Rose looked at him incredulously before gazing down into the icy waters in front of her.

The man began to unlace his other shoe.

"You're crazy," she said turning back to look at him.

"Yeah I do get that a lot," he said half-smiling, "but with all due respect I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship."

He stepped towards her and reached out his hand.

"Come on you don't want to do this, now give me your hand."

Rose stared at the madman before her, for a long time. As she looked into his eyes they

somehow suddenly seem to fill her whole universe.

"Alright," she said cautiously manoeuvring her arm around and offering her hand to him. He took it firmly and began to pull her back over the railing.

"What's your name?" she asked, looking into the man's eyes once again.

He paused for a moment before answering.

"John, John Smith."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Smith," said Rose politely, lifting her foot to climb the railing.

Suddenly she slipped, her foot catching on the hem of her dress.

Plunging downwards, she let out a piercing scream, but John Smith continued to hold onto her.

"Help! Help!" she screamed.

"I've got you," said John. "I'm not letting go."

Rose stared at him wide eyed as she scrambled to get a foothold on the ship's smooth paintwork.

But John Smith was stronger than he looked. Rose gasped as she saw a magnificent fire burning in his eyes as he hauled her from danger, lifting her over the railing. The two of them falling in a heap on the deck, both breathing heavily.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard and Rose opened her eyes to see the figures of several officers standing around them.

"Here, what's all this?" asked a plump officer.

Rose gazed around, suddenly realising what the situation actually looked like.

John Smith lay on top of her, out of breath and struggling to get to his feet, his coat abandoned elsewhere on the deck and his shoelaces untied.

He got to his feet as the officer spoke.

"Here you, stand back, don't move an inch!" he said to John, before turning to his fellow officers. "Fetch the Master at Arms!"

* * *

Rose stood and watched as Cal stormed towards her rescuer, grabbing him roughly by the lapels of his jacket. John Smith was cuffed, he could do nothing.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé?" said Cal.

Rose stood and stormed over furiously detaching Cal from John.

"Cal stop it, it was an accident," she said facing him.

"An accident?" he scoffed.

It was stupid really, I was leaning over to look at the er, propellers and I slipped," Rose glanced over to John making eye-contact before turning back to Cal, "I would have gone overboard if Mr Smith hadn't have been here to save me."

"Was that the way of it?" said the stocky Master at Arms to John.

Rose gazed at John who stared back at her.

"Yep, that was pretty much it," he said, not breaking their eye-contact.

Rose felt her breath hitch in her throat. She now shared a secret with this man.

"Well the boy's a hero then!" said the officer.

* * *

The Doctor stared over at Rose as he was un-cuffed and watched as Cal approached her rubbing her arms tenderly.

"Let's get you in. You're freezing!" he said to her.

But Rose continued to stare at the Doctor.

The Doctor felt his blood boil at the sight of contact between Rose and another man. Especially one as obnoxious as Cal.

Cal began to steer Rose away before the portly officer piped up. "Perhaps a little something for the boy?"

The Doctor flinched.

Boy?

These people were so condescending.

"Mr Lovejoy," said Cal, turning to his man-servant. "I think a twenty should do it."

The Doctor saw Rose stop in her tracks.

"Is that that going rate for saving the woman you love?" she asked, spitting out the last word bitterly.

Cal frowned. "Rose is displeased, what to do?" he said turning back to the Doctor.

"Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow," said Cal smoothly, "to regale our group with your heroic tale."

The Doctor looked over at Rose. If it would mean being close to her then he would do it. He had almost lost her once tonight and he wasn't sure if he could be apart from her any longer.

"Sure count me in."

Cal smirked. "Good, that's settled then."

Cal walked off, slipping an arm around Rose's back and leading her away.

The Doctor felt the bitter sting of jealousy as he watched the pair move off, Rose glancing back at him and giving him a small smile as they did so.

The rest of the crowd slowly filtered away, leaving the Doctor alone once again, with his thoughts.

* * *

**What did you think....should I continue.......do you like it....please review and let me know.....thanks.**


End file.
